


Luck Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Casino AU, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom Rin and top Makoto, minor Nagisa, minor Rei, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto runs the roulette table and waits in the restaurant while Rin deals craps. Their tables are side by side and every so often, they're lucky enough to have shifts together. Based off the poster of the boys in a casino setting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Lovers

"No more bets," Makoto called out. You'd think he'd be used to telling the guests what to do by now, but he still felt the barest unease whenever he had to cut the decisions short. But, it was the rules, and he had to follow them lest he suffer legal charges - and he really didn't want that…he waved his hand over the table, signalling the slowing of the ball. The guests of the casino stood smiling, chittering, grimacing, looking…

"The number is 35, odd, black!" He announced to mixed reactions. He swiped away the chips of losing bets after placing the ornate marker on the square denoted 35. Only three winners: one who bet on the third dozen numbers and two who bet on black. He counted the correct number of chips and placed them onto the winning squares.

His evening continued like this, and he enjoyed it! Sure it was nerve-wracking when people would look at him when he called the closing of betting, but he enjoyed the people and it was fun spinning the wheel and spinning the ball. Sometimes they would chat with him and he would give them his usual soft, nervous smile.

"No more bets!" He waved his hand and called out the winner, "3, it is odd, red!" and did the routine: mark it with the glass marker, remove losing bets, count and reward the winning bets. Someone won it rather big this time! They bet $25 on 3 and were paid back $875.

"This guy's a good luck charm, I tell you! I always win a number when I bet with him as the croupier!" The older man, on the verge of full on intoxication, cried out in jubilation. He held his wife in one arm while some of the other patrons gave him a small applause. Makoto only smiled and waved it off.

"No, no! You're just very lucky!" It was true though, he'd seen this man before he did have a good bet in him most nights. Spinning the wheel and ball, Makoto continued on.

.  
.  
.

Rin waltzed through the door of the employee's lounge and past a napping Nagisa into the locker room. He took off his jacket and scarf and hung them on the hooks, long since spinning the dial of his lock into submission. It was now quarter to midnight and his shift was about to begin. He came in uniform, as was the request and suggestion of the casino.

"Hey, hey, oi, oi, how is it out there?" He walked back into the lounge and did a quick preen in the floor-to-ceiling wall mirror. He directed this at Nagisa, waking him up.

"Rin-chan!! When did you get here? I didn't see you walk innnn," Nagisa perked up, spinning around onto his knees and looking over the back of sofa to Rin.

"'Cause you were sleeping, obviously! And hey, answer me!" Rin grinned at Nagisa, still trying to settle on the perfect look for his hair to settle. It obviously made no difference to anyone but him, but to him, it was very important. Obviously.

"Typical, I guess. I dunno, it seemed fine to me," Nagisa shrugged. "Hey did you hear, Makoto's man has been here since Makoto's shift started!"

"Man, fuck that man…guy is creepy," Rin pouted and grew tired of the subject already. It had become a joke among them now to call the man who calls Makoto his good luck charm 'Makoto's man'. Rin didn't particularly like it, or the man, but the man was married apparently, so what was he getting so worked up for? "Well gotta go, Nagisa, catch you later," Rin said with a lazy wave while heading out onto the floor. He and Makoto had a shift at their tables again, which made Rin happy. Makoto spent half of his shifts as a waiter and half of them as the croupier for the roulette table. Rin was employed fully as the dealer of the craps table.

He stalked along through the crowd and headed straight to the his table. He felt infinitely better when he noticed Makoto at the roulette table, right beside his own. The infinity soured though when he saw the man in his suit, betting and laughing, with the crowds a little heavier tonight. Oh well.

He waited for the roll to finish and all bets to be cleared before tapping his coworker on the shoulder. She nodded and announced to the gamblers,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid I must part for the evening, but the ever so dashing Rin will be glad to take over!" Before turning, frowning at Rin, and walking away after patting his shoulder back.

"All right, all right, who's ready to win!!" Rin called out in a theatrical voice, beside him Makoto perking up.  
.  
.  
.

The evening had just gotten better, Makoto thought to himself with the barest grin. He called for the end of bets and listened behind him, Rin himself calling for bets to be made.

"Winner, 35 black, odd!" He announced, his voice just that much louder now. His man had won the odd half of the bet and boomed laughter. Makoto flinched a little at that but laughed lightly along with him.

"Ah, my boy, you truly are good luck!!" Makoto's man said, oblivious to the quick glance from a certain craps dealer at the next table.

"I'm glad you think so!" Makoto laughed, dealing winning chips. He was smiling.

"Well my boy, I have to feed the missus, but don't go anywhere, you've made me rich again and I expect more!" The man laughed, his wife laughed, Makoto laughed, and Rin thought 'thank god he's leaving'. Makoto waved him off, the couple heading to steakbar.

"You have a favourite, eh Mako-chan?" Rin asked, mostly playfully, partially like a child teasing the kid he liked. And he did like Makoto…

"No noooo, he's just a happy guy!" Makoto looked over. It was generally not allowed for dealers to interact, what with being unable to monitor the guests as well as to keep the idea that they aren't influencing the games, but Makoto and Rin have since developed the habit of talking once Makoto started doubling waiting in the bar and being a croupier for the roulette table.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," Rin said, throwing the dice after announcing the end of bets. Craps was easy enough, but roulette was easier he'd learnt. Makoto onto had to spin the wheel, ball, and hand out winnings. Craps had more rules…

"He is! He's gone now any ways, so you don't have to be so on guard," Makoto smiled gently. Rin shot him a frown-y glare, but he knew Rin appreciated being able to talk with Makoto without the distraction of other people wanting Makoto's attention.

The evening moved much quicker, Makoto found. He and Rin occasionally looked at each other, sometimes Rin rolling his eyes to look bored, and Makoto laughed to himself. They didn't talk much though, since, well, that was rather difficult with their own tables requiring their attention, but also because the two of them had been called into a meeting with the manager once.

"You two have been seen talking to each other, and the guests found it friendly, but I just want to tell you to make sure your eyes are on your table at all times! You're not in trouble, definitely not! But, you know, just making sure you are allowing guests maximum enjoyment and not endangering the house's odds."

Rin walked out of there waving it off, but Makoto was so shaken, he nearly cried. If the house found out they have been cheated, not only would the guests be apprehended and charged, but the dealer could very well be charged if it was found to be in their fault too.

Why, the memory still haunted him.

"When's your break?" He heard Rin ask to him casually.

"Next one's lunch at 3, you?" Makoto glanced back, dishing out winnings.

"Oh! That's…" Rin froze for a second, but then continued on without looking up, "I didn't check."

"Ah, too bad! Maybe we could have taken our break together," Makoto turned back to his table.

"Yeah, maybe the next break or something," Rin said with a coolness.

The evening rolled on and on and Makoto's man never really did come back, to Rin's internal celebration. He probably drank too much and went home, his face already blushing with inebriation.

"Oh, is that so!" Rin said cordially to one of the table's guests.

"Yes! I was quite the swimmer too back in my day, but I never toured Australia." She continued.

"Well, I didn't tour Australia, I went there for school," Rin corrected easily.

"Oh, for school! Why, I went to England for school! Can you hear the accent still? I did pick it up," she said, fixing her hair then placing her chips on 4 and SIX.

"No, it's hardly present," Rin replied, looking to Makoto with a dying look in his eye. Makoto grinned nervously but waved his hand at him to stop.

"Well, you know, that was for high school," she said and took a sip of her martini. Eventually, she drifted off, saying a sweet goodbye to Rin.

"I think we'll have to name her Rin's lady," Makoto said to Rin, and Rin scoffed.

"I don't want no lady," Rin complained. "This must be how you feel about that fat old geezer," he said quietly enough.

"He's none of those things! Besides, I don't mind him - he has a nice energy, don't you think?" Makoto looked like someone was just shot. What would the patrons think if they heard him!

"Nope, no, not at all!" Rin closed his eyes and shrugged, pulling the dice with a dextrous wrist and the dice rake. He waited for more people to place bets before turning over the puck and handing the dice to the next man in line.

"Well, you've never spoken with him…I bet you'd like him if you gave him a chance too," Makoto offered with a tentative tone.

"Nahhhh, say, make a bet on the next roll," Rin said.

"I-I can't!" Makoto was so beyond uncomfortable by this point! He couldn't bet on a game while on the job! It was illegal!

"Not an actual bet! Just what you would bet," Rin looked at him with a shake of his head.

"Ahhhh, okay, I'd bet on the field!" Makoto said, turning back to his table to call the next winner.

Of course, Rin thought, a safer bet. A beginner's bet! He looked to the man who jiggled the dice, blew on them once (ew), and rolled them. And, of course, it was a field win - a 2 at that. Makoto would have won double his bet. He went to look back when he saw Makoto's replacement standing between them.

"Ah, it is time I must part for a bit, but this lovely lady will be happy to spin for you while I'm away!" Makoto announced to the table guests. It was rules that they not directly say that they are going for lunch, for a break, or anything like that, and that they introduce one another as they leave. Makoto let his coworker to the table and grinned at Rin, who gave a small wave back.

.  
.  
.

Makoto opened his locker and fished into his bag for his little bento box. He took out a bottle of water, a small crossword booklet, and checked his phone - few new texts, mostly replies from Haruka - then headed back to the employee's lounge.

It was a pretty place, black leather couches, a glass coffee table, lots of gold accents, red upholstered walls with elegant plant print - Makoto felt so high class hanging around in his dress pants, shirt, and vest! He heard the door open and looked back to see Rei.

"Hello, Rei-kun!" He greeted. Rei looked at him, and he looked a little tired too.

"Ah! Makoto-san, hello, on lunch hm?" He said in an even tone. He was taking off his gloves and hat - Rei worked a magic show once a week, waiting tables every other shift. Makoto thought it must be glamorous, as he was never able to attend one yet. He never even seemed to be scheduled in the restaurant when Rei was performing! Oh well, perhaps someday.

"Yeah, I am. You're off?" Makoto ate the small sandwich bites, saving his chicken rolls for last and working slowly on the rice half of his bento. He'd eaten all the veggies and fruit already.

"Yes, was a good night tonight. Didn't get to try out my new trick yet, perhaps next week," Rei was constantly trying to learn new illusions to keep his shows from becoming stale, and he was good at it too, what with how technical he was. "Excuse me,"

"Oh, of course!" Makoto put up his hands, feeling bad almost for keeping Rei so long from getting ready to go home. He resumed eating quietly to himself and working away at an adept level crossword. It was giving him a little trouble, but he concentrated hard and found a few more words.

"How long's your shift?" Rei asked him, the door opening and starting to close signalling his arrival.

"Ah, until 4, wasn't a very long night this time," Makoto looked up again. "Rin's at his table so it doesn't seem as long as it normally would be," he smiled sweetly.

"Oh, that's good! Well, see you later, hm?" Rei was all dressed up, his shoes changed to keep the good pair from ruining faster and his jacket done all the way up to the top.

"Okay! Sleep well!" Makoto grinned and waved and Rei walked out the backdoor. Back to his crossword…

.  
.  
.

He had finished up his bento and put it back in his bag. Usually people were scheduled breaks together, so it was kind of odd that he'd be alone this time. He thought nothing of it though, and closed his locker, putting the lock in place and closing it. He wasn't sure what else to do now, since he still had half an hour left, and meandered back to the lounge. He thought of playing pool, but the employee's pool table was in the restaurant side break room, and Makoto was only allowed in there during shifts in which he waited tables.

He sat for a bit, texted people (Haruka), then hopped up again. Looking quickly in the mirror, he stalked off out a fourth door - the first three leading to the casino, to the locker room, and outside - and into a back hallway. He passed one of the chefs and gave them a wave, though received none in return. He hurried along in response.

Pushing open the door, he stepped into the bathroom. It was quiet, so he quietly walked to a urinal and began to relieve himself. He thought about his roulette table and how Rin must be watching for two people now: Makoto's man and Rin's lady. He thought it cute actually! Rin getting jealous over something so simple and acting like it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Want me to shake for you?" A voice said into Makoto's ear as hand slide around his waist and grabbed Makoto's junk. Makoto yelled and jumped.

"Rin!!!! Don't do that!! I almost…"

"Almost what, pissed yourself?" Rin grinned at him and Makoto clenched his fists. He was still standing extra stiff in Rin's arms and Rin could practically feel Makoto's racing pulse.

"Don't laugh at me!" Makoto frowned and shivered. He started to relax, finally, when he jumped up again, "We're in the employee's washroom! Someone's going to walk in on us!!"

"And so what…?" Rin said easily, rubbing the tips of his lips on Makoto's ear.

"What-what if they…report us!" Makoto responded, shivering again when Rin did the thing with his lips.

"Well, then, let's move somewhere they won't see us," Rin said and pulled Makoto towards the stalls.

"At least let me zip up my pants!!" Makoto slapped Rin's hands away and quickly shoved himself back into his boxers and closed his fly.

"You are such a princess!" Rin said, shaking his head with closed eyes.

"Says you! Jealous of my one regular," Makoto huffed, his face still flushed with embarrassment and shame and shock. Rin looked at him, then sneered and full on pushed Makoto into a stall. "H-hey, Rin!!"

"Shut up, your regular can't do this, but I can, so I intend to do it lots," Rin said, shuffling in and locking it behind them.

"W-what! What is 'this'! Rinnnn, we shouldn't do thissss!" Makoto whined and looked around, listening for any sign of intrusion.

"This," Rin said, and put his hands on Makoto's cheeks. "Kiss me,"

"Rin, we…we…" Makoto protested weakly.

"Makoto," Rin commanded.

"But…but…"

"Makoto, please, last time I'll ask, if you really don't want to," Rin said calmly, looking into Makoto's eyes. Makoto looked at him, and glanced around, and pressed his lips together, and looked at Rin again.

"O-okay…b-but, we stop if anyone else comes in and we leave after they leave, okay?" Makoto gave in, as he usually did, and he regret it already, but Rin said please…

"Of course, Mako-chan," Rin said and moved in to kiss him. Makoto was hesitant at first, of course, but he did kiss back. They kissed and Rin pulled him close, Makoto eventually resting his hands on Rin's chest and kissing back more fully. Rin opened his mouth and so too did Makoto, like magnets, and their tongues touched.

"You gotta admit it's hot…" Rin paused to say.

"You gotta admit it's SCARY…" Makoto said, still frazzled. Rin only smiled and went back to making out with Makoto. Rin's hands found their way around Makoto's neck, then down to around his waist, hugging him. Makoto stiffened when he felt Rin squeeze his waist, when Rin's hands rested on Makoto's hips. He knew what was coming and pulled back again.

"Rin, that's too risky…"

"It'll be quick, I promise,"

"Nnnn…I don't know…"

"C'mon, I haven't sucked your dick all day,"

"Rin!!!!" Makoto shot up and his flush was coming back. "F-fine…okay…"

"Awh yeah," Rin bit his bottom lip and kissed Makoto with more passion. His hands moved down to undo Makoto's belt and fly. Makoto groaned when Rin grabbed him and began to pump him slowly, bringing him to erection bit by bit. When Rin decided he was ready enough, he stopped to kiss Makoto lightly on the lips, then the chin, and Makoto hugged him tightly, saying his name under his breath once or twice.

Then, Rin began to lower to one knee. He closed his eyes and put Makoto's head into his mouth, licking along its bottom. He pumped Makoto and sucked on the tip for a bit, precum already appearing in little, tasty drops. Well, Rin thought it was tasty. He started going deeper, being mindful of his teeth, and sucking more. He continued to give Makoto oral, hearing Makoto's breathing elevate, feeling his hips start to push forward.

He stopped and licked his lips, looking up at Makoto. Makoto peered back down to him through narrowed, hazy eyes.

"Makoto, remember how I asked you to make a bet…" Rin began, and continued when Makoto nodded, "Well, that was because…" and Rin pulled a condom out from his pocket. Makoto's eyes widened. "Before you protest, just hear me out!! I wanted to see if I would just suck you off or bottom for you, and, well, you won so…"

"D-did you plan that the whole time!?" Makoto asked incredulously. He began to shift and made the smallest move at pulling his pants back up.

"Yeah, I got ready before I came here," Rin smiled devilishly. Makoto bit his lip and then nodded. He was already turned on and desirous, besides, no one had interrupted them so far, maybe Makoto's luck would continue.

"Okay," Makoto said, Rin hopping to his feet happily and turning around, leaning his hands against the stall wall after undoing his pants. Makoto lowered them just enough to see Rin's muscular butt and started to open the condom. Rin hissed and grinned when Makoto pushed into him.

"You gave in rather easily…are you that horny?" Rin laughed and teased, Makoto flustering a response and continuing to ride Rin at a medium pace.

"I…I just wanna get it over with…" Makoto said, gasping a little when he felt a particularly sensitive wave of pleasure. He pushed in again and again, hugging Rin's back. That was a habit of his, to hug Rin lots when they did things like this…Rin liked it.

"Wait, wait," Rin said and turned around when Makoto pulled out. He hopped out of his pants and leaned back against the wall. "Lift me up," Makoto nodded and looped his arm under one of Rin's knees, finding entrance again and putting his dick into Rin before lifting up the other, lifting Rin off of his feet. They continued to have sex that way, Rin pulling Makoto close and pressing his face into Makoto's shoulder.

Then they heard the door swing open and both froze so fast, they became like iron. They heard the clacking of shoes on the tile floors lead into a stall as someone whistled to themselves. Makoto went to pull out and away from Rin but Rin pulled him close and shook his head.

"We gotta stop they'll hear or see and catch us!" Makoto said in such a choked whisper, it was barely understandable.

"No no if you don't move, you won't make any sound, just stop and be quiet!" Rin said back in an equally choked whisper. They stopped bickering and moving around and stood in place. Makoto was never more thankful for the quiet radio playing through the speakers in the corner of the ceiling. The person mustn't have heard them through the radio and their own urination. Eventually he flushed and they heard him go to the sink right in front of their stall.

"He's gonna see us!!" Makoto's whisper was three times as choked this time. Rin just shook his head quickly and glanced to the stall door. Makoto's grip slipped and he had to move quickly to catch Rin from slipping. Rin moaned out but quickly both of his hands covered his mouth, the sudden movement shoving Makoto in him at an angle.

They waited more and more and, finally, they heard the door open. Rin went to say something, but Makoto kissed him with a degree of hungriness and began humping him again. Rin decided to question it later and began moving his hips and kissing Makoto back. After such continuous motion, Makoto began to pick up speed, going faster and faster. He gasped, held his breath, breathed heavily…

Rin couldn't help but moan sometimes. Rin moaned, clenched Makoto's clothes, and gasped louder than Makoto did. Eventually, Makoto stuttered a quiet moan and cummed. They both stayed there, breathing heavily on one another, Rin kissing Makoto's neck and cheeks every so often.

"Makoto, can…" Rin began, but Makoto kissed him quickly before reaching over and getting a little bundle of toilet paper and beginning to jack Rin off. Rin came quickly enough, moaning and kissing Makoto, his eyes closed in orgasm. Makoto caught his cum with the toilet tissue to keep from soiling their uniforms. They still had more of their shift after all - they were still on break!

"R…Rin!! We gotta get back!" Makoto jumped up. Rin nodded slowly, trying to ignore Makoto and enjoy his come down. Makoto let Rin down to his own feet and began cleaning himself off, whipping the condom into the toilet with the toilet tissue.

It didn't take long for them to be dressed again and head out onto the floor with minutes to spare.

"You know, you sure were eager to get on with it after that guy left," Rin said lowly to Makoto. Makoto frowned bashfully.

"Rin! Don't talk about those things with people around!" Makoto cried out - quietly, that is. Rin only slapped him on the back with a laugh while they returned to their tables, their coworkers introducing them to the casino patrons once more.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends was in a sad mood today so maybe they'll see this and it'll cheer them up for a little bit...idk why I'm putting this here, maybe so if they read this, they'll see it and know it was written with her in mind!!!!


End file.
